1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for compensating for phase noise in a receiver supporting Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compensating for phase noise by removing the phase noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, OFDM is a transmission scheme having high spectral efficiency, which can handle the time spread of a channel. OFDM has been recently adopted for a variety of communication standards, for example, in the high-speed Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and European Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) communication standards.
In a typical communication system, a pre-defined signal such as a pilot signal is used for synchronization acquisition, frequency offset estimation, channel estimation, etc. The pre-defined signal may suffer phase noise during transmission and reception. Phase noise is rather complicated, relative to a frequency offset, and significantly affects system performance.
In an OFDM system, phase noise generated from an oscillator of a transmitter or a receiver causes inter-subcarrier interference. To cancel the inter-subcarrier interference, complex equalization is required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for estimating phase noise and compensating for the estimated phase noise at a receiver in order to improve system performance in a communication system.